Piélago
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Dragón Marino había sido parte del paisaje que lo recibió; extravagante, paradisiaco y al mismo tiempo desértico... Avisaba de una futura soledad de la que no se preocupó en ese entonces, encandilado por la novedad. [Kanon x Sorrento, yaoi]


Saludos! Este fic es producto de andar viendo nuevamente la saga de poseidón XD Y pues, siempre tuve ganas de escribir KanonxSorrento :p

Espero que les guste! (recuerden, los comentarios son como bombones virtuales :3)

**Pareja**: KanonxSorrento, un poquitín de KanonxKasa (no me miren así...), y SagaxKanon de trasfondo (no lo pude evitar!)

**Advertencia:** contiene un lemoncito (no muy explícito)

* * *

><p><strong>Piélago<strong>

Cuando él llegó, aquél ya estaba aquí. Dragón Marino había sido parte del paisaje que lo recibió; extravagante, paradisiaco y al mismo tiempo desértico... Avisaba de una futura soledad de la que no se preocupó en ese entonces, encandilado por la novedad.

Al principio, Sorrento aceptó al Comandante sin reparos, acatando sus decretos como si de los labios del mismísimo Poseidón surgieran. Le siguió la corriente, consintió la actitud misteriosa y la identidad disfrazada, como detalles más de los muchos que no comprendía enteramente en este mundo que recién conocía. Pensó que poco a poco lo iría asimilando, así como todo lo demás.

Con la ayuda del tiempo, Sorrento pudo adaptarse a la exótica ambientación. Se resignó al sol invisible que iluminaba los días, a la triste ausencia de estrellas durante las noches, y a la depresiva vacuidad de su pilar. Le fue tomando gusto a los ecos hechizantes de las ballenas que inicialmente no lo dejaban dormir, y a los murmullos persistentes del inmenso líquido que se empujaba sin descanso en distintas direcciones, mudándose de aquí para allá y de regreso para conocer todos los rincones de la tierra y bañar hasta la playa más remota.

Sin embargo, a la par que sus sentidos se fueron conformando con el inverosímil rededor, Dragón Marino fue resaltando más y más como una anomalía imposible de ignorar. Entonces, Sorrento dirigió su atención hacia aquél de manera dedicada; sus ojos vivieron para analizar posturas resolutas, y sus oídos para desmenuzar inflexiones de una voz grave que sólo sabía expresar órdenes escuetamente y renegaba de donar explicaciones.

De un tiempo para acá, desde que se hizo más o menos consciente de la tragedia que se avecinaba y de lo que sus decisiones acarrearían —de lo que Poseidón buscaba—, Sorrento sentía necesitar vitalmente razones lógicas que le convencieran de no claudicar, y la actitud enclaustrada de Dragón Marino no se ajustaba a dicha necesidad.

Dragón Marino era alarmante. Su sola presencia le inspiraba un chocante recogimiento que odiaba admitir. Y no había nada de normal en que ocultara el rostro bajo el casco cien por ciento del tiempo. Sorrento estaba seguro de que no debía ser absolutamente todo el tiempo, pero al menos siempre que lo veía. Siempre que existiera la posibilidad de que alguien lo viera.

Sin embargo, por más alarmante que Dragón Marino fuera, se vislumbraba también cierta quebradiza cualidad. Dragón Marino había hecho de su Escama un efectivo escudo; inmune a cuestionamientos, protección celosa de verdades.

Sorrento adoptó la meta de desnudar esas verdades.

Le dio vuelta al asunto por días, tratando de descifrar cómo abordaría la situación. La inspiración llegó una noche que decidió quedarse fuera a buscar luceros imaginarios en el firmamento líquido.

Aquel cosmos se disfrazaba pero atinó a percibirlo brevemente, a identificar a su dueño y a conjeturar su destino. Anduvo tras él hasta confirmarlo y se mantuvo al pendiente, aguantándose el sueño, hasta que pudo enterarse de cuando aquella misma presencia retornaba en su camino.

Con el paso de las semanas se dio cuenta de la insólita rutina. Su curiosidad se multiplicó incalculablemente, su desconfianza se disparó en todas direcciones. La desesperación aumentó al deducir que alguien más ya conocía el secreto que continuaba eludiéndolo. Se sintió inusitadamente envidioso, hasta que se le ocurrió que quizás podría usar el nuevo conocimiento a su favor.

Su visita al Pilar del Antártico fue inesperada pero no del todo sorpresiva. Sorrento era un chico tolerante que llevaba relaciones cordiales con casi todos sus compañeros, si bien no podría clasificarles como amistades.

Después de adentrarse al gélido océano, encontrar al custodio y ofrecer un saludo desentendido, Sorrento abordó el tema sin andarse con rodeos.

—Lymnades, he notado que frecuentas a Dragón Marino…

El portugués le dirigió una mirada intrigada, tanto o más como la que el mismo Sorrento portaba. Dragón Marino le había demandado ser discreto cuando lo visitara, pero en un sitio tan aislado como Atlantis, de población que se podía contar con dos manos, los secretos no estaban destinados a durar mucho tiempo. Incluso Dragón Marino había terminado exponiéndose.

No resultaba difícil interpretar los propósitos de Sorrento. La curiosidad del joven era entendible, y sus intentos detectivescos le parecieron al mayor un tanto cómicos. Kasa curvó sus decolorados labios hasta que un colmillo puntiagudo sobresalió de éstos. Sin levantarse de la escalinata en la que se sentaba, encorvó la espalda y cruzó los brazos sobre las rodillas, proyectando despreocupación ante la aprensiva postura del muchacho que permanecía de pie frente a él, cruzado de brazos en un intento de reflejar seriedad, o quizás simplemente para apaciguar los efectos de la baja temperatura que caracterizaba a la zona.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Cualquier cosa que justifique seguirlo…— Sorrento resopló con deje de desespero —¿No te parece ridículo obedecer a una sombra?

—No olvides que es la sombra de Poseidón— señaló Kasa con falsa severidad, sonriendo burlón; claramente divertido por las preocupaciones del menor.

Sorrento frunció levemente el ceño cuando se hizo de la impresión que la inicial apertura de Kasa se convertía rápidamente en un rodeo vago. Se le ocurrió que tal vez el aludido estaba en confabulación con Dragón Marino, o al menos le debía su lealtad por algún motivo. Miró hacia un lado y permaneció pensativo.

No tenía argumentos para refutar las palabras de Kasa. Era un hecho innegable que Poseidón había dejado a Dragón Marino a cargo de su ejército, pero Sorrento no se sentía capaz de fiarse de un líder que no confiaba en ellos con algo tan básico como su identidad. En su opinión, su suspicacia estaba bien fundamentada.

Apreció a Kasa de soslayo, notándolo tan inmerso en pensamientos como él había estado. Quizás era eso. Kasa conocía a Dragón Marino y simplemente estaba reciprocando la confianza.

Ciertamente, la primera persona a la que Dragón Marino mostró su rostro fue a Kasa de Lymnades.

Apenas cierto General se enteró de las peculiaridades de su estrategia de combate, a Kasa se le había sido otorgado aquel dudoso honor.

Fue una noche de maremotos cuando el vanidoso Dragón Marino se desnudó frente a sus ojos y le ordenó imitar su apariencia física. Y él obedeció porque esa era la única forma en que sabía vivir. Jamás como sí mismo, sino como lo que resultaba ventajoso en determinada ocasión, siempre adaptándose a transitorias conveniencias. Era una técnica de supervivencia infalible.

Así que mientras las mareas se volvían locas, él se convirtió en una copia fiel de Dragón Marino, y le sonrió como muestra de complicidad, pero éste dijo "No sonrías," y entonces fue Dragón Marino quien mostró dicho gesto, sintiéndose finalmente satisfecho ante lo que sus retinas apreciaban.

Y lo tocó.

No fue la última vez que Dragón Marino lo solicitó con ese tipo de intenciones, y aunque el aludido expuso su excéntrico deseo sin tapujos, nunca le permitió ver en sus pensamientos para descifrar el origen de la singular fijación consigo mismo. Achacarlo a un ego de dimensiones desproporcionadas le parecía a Kasa insuficiente.

Sorrento tenía razón en desconfiar de él. Y de conocer los pormenores, probablemente se preguntaría si un hombre como tal realmente sería capaz de servir… de sacrificarse, cuando la adoración a sí mismo era ilimitada.

Sorrento ya se lo preguntaba sin necesidad de los turbios detalles que Lymnades omitía.

—Oculta algo, sin duda—dijo el hombre de piel pálida, curvando sus labios hacia un lado —, ¿Pero quién no?

Sorrento no ocultaba nada. Al menos, nada que pudiera poner en riesgo los objetivos de Poseidón.

Sorrento suspiró, impaciente. Podría confrontar a Dragón Marino; no era raro que le lanzara comentarios cáusticos y miradas suspicaces que proyectaban palmariamente el desagrado hacia su subrepticia actitud. Sin embargo, aquellas cosas no le habían conseguido nada. Necesitaba una ventaja sobre él, algún arma para exponerlo vívidamente. Necesitaba enterarse de lo que era.

Así que hizo lo que necesitaba hacer y fue a descubrirlo.

Se trató de una noche enervantemente tranquila de bajamar la que ambientó su sigiloso escurrimiento hacia el Pilar del Atlántico Norte.

Sorrento no se desorientó en las áreas privadas de la construcción porque todos los soportes oceánicos contaban con el mismo diseño. La armadura de Siren había sido olvidada en el Pilar del Atlántico Sur, así que sus pasos eran silenciosos, y su cosmos se mantenía apagado. Ni un solo ruido le acompañó hasta que irrumpió en la oscura habitación que contenía al Comandante.

Sorrento parpadeó, aclimatándose a la falta de luz y al surrealista escenario. Al menos, Dragón Marino dormía, como cualquier otro ser humano normal.

Sus próximas pisadas fueron aún más cautelosas que todas las que le habían llevado hasta ahí. Contuvo la respiración mientras, gradualmente, la lejana silueta dejaba ese calificativo atrás y se consolidaba frente a sus ojos; todos los interesantes detalles mostrándose explícitos para su examinación.

Dragón Marino dormía desnudo, enrollado precariamente en una cobija delgada que evidenciaba la realidad bajo su tela. La postura era en sí relajada, pero en el rostro las líneas de expresión no parecían descansar del todo. Algún sueño desagradable, quizás. Sorrento trató de calcular su edad y adivinar su procedencia, midió los contornos de su cuerpo que la Escama normalmente alteraba. Lucía menos imponente así. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el oleaje marino que tenía por cabellera, y que se desparramaba en todas direcciones alrededor de su cabeza… alrededor de casi toda su figura, de hecho; dominando de manera implacable sobre el color pálido de las sábanas.

Sorrento torció inconscientemente los labios. Sus cejas se aproximaron un poco al centro. Se cruzó de brazos porque sus manos se sentían nerviosas.

La sensación de victoria se estaba demorando en llegar a inflarle el pecho. Ya conocía a Dragón Marino, ya podía juzgarlo tan mortal como todos, tan vulnerable a pesadillas como el resto de la humanidad. Pero aún le quedaba un efecto de insuficiencia.

Cambió el peso de pie, como si esperara alguna cosa, alguna revelación trascendente que al fin pudiera satisfacer su curiosidad.

Ah, claro. Los ojos. Faltaba mirar en los ojos de Dragón Marino y escarbar de ahí su honor y devoción como servidor de Poseidón. De otra forma, Sorrento no podría quedarse tranquilo.

Contrariamente, tranquilidad no fue lo que experimentó cuando los párpados de Dragón Marino revelaron un par de orbes que destellaron intimidantes, lanzando flechas incorpóreas.

Al encontrarse con aquellas pupilas de gato, negras y gigantes en la penumbra, rodeadas de un verde salvaje, Sorrento temió por su bienestar y se percató de lo ingenuo que había sido. Le surgió un repentino nudo en la garganta, y sus pulmones se atoraron con un imprevisto punzón. Suprimió el fortísimo instinto de dar un paso hacia atrás y se mantuvo firme. Con estridente lentitud desdobló los brazos para mostrarse menos amenazante, aunque dudaba que su presencia —o la de cualquier otro ser— causara tal efecto en Dragón Marino.

Ahí, la presa era él.

Y Dragón Marino actuó como el predador que debía ser. Consumirlo todo a su paso, se había prometido tiempo atrás.

Dragón Marino azotó lejos las sábanas, incorporándose con un movimiento violento, y de la misma manera capturó al intruso para someterlo sobre la cama.

Sorrento cerró los ojos y soltó el aire con el impacto. Dragón Marino se instaló entre sus piernas y sujetó sus muslos. Las fibras de su cuerpo se entiesaron automáticamente. Sorrento abrió los ojos y perforó al otro con los fuegos fatuos que ahí habitaban. Aspiró la mayor cantidad de aire que pudo y trató de encararle con algo de dignidad. No quería un enfrentamiento bélico con el Comandante pero tampoco le emocionaba la idea de dejarse apocar.

—Siren…

Dragón Marino miró largamente al jovencito que tan tontamente había actuado, y la apariencia exótica del visitante despertó vertiginosamente su interés; el tono dulce de su cabello, la piel acanelada, los grandes ojos tropicales…

Un oasis.

Había reparado antes en los atrayentes detalles, pero la usual actitud insidiosa del chico le llevaba a evadirlo lo más posible. Ahora, sobre su cama, bajo su cuerpo, Sorrento no se le figuraba tan impertinente. Se relamió los labios evidenciando su antojo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sorrento titubeó al contestar. La comprometedora posición en que estaban le distrajo exitosamente. Se armó de una compostura temporal para contestarle con firmeza.

—Quería descubrir quién eres, _Dragón Marino_.

La chispa de tirria que decoró el sonido de su "nombre" incitó visiblemente al de cabellos azules. Sorrento fue víctima de un empujón insistente contra sus caderas, y apretó los dientes cuando pudo enterarse de la intimidante erección que el otro portaba.

El rostro se le acaloró, los pulmones se le hincharon de más. Estudió los cambios en las facciones de Dragón Marino, del más puro enfado a un cinismo divertido y algo contagioso, y Sorrento entendió que aquél no estaba pensando precisamente en represalias. Se relajó una pizca.

—Me parece bien— dijo despreocupado, olvidándose rápidamente de la inicial indignación ante la presencia indeseada de Siren. Colocó las manos en la línea del pantalón del muchacho y tiró de ellos con brusquedad. Sorrento contrajo el abdomen para que la prenda se deslizara sin necesidad de desabrocharla, pero se atoró al nivel de su cadera y entonces movió una mano irreflexivamente y con dedos torpes deshizo el botón de su ojal.

Dragón Marino sonrió socarrón y se encargó del resto. Le retiró la ropa interior también y le empujó la playera para arriba revelando lo más posible de su pecho, y palpó por todas partes para inspeccionar minuciosamente al entremetido chico. Y entre gimoteos indecisos y retorcimientos que no paraban de contradecirse, Sorrento apenas conseguía registrar la sucesión de arrebatados eventos. El burbujeo a ras de piel le parecía agradable así que no se sentía inclinado a rechazar las intenciones del otro, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que esto fuera una buena idea. Dragón Marino era alguien digno de desconfianza, después de todo, un desconocido total al que le estaba cediendo demasiado poder sin un motivo lógico.

Apretó los labios cuando el otro lo toqueteó descuidadamente, estudiando las dimensiones de su miembro semi-despierto, y poco después, la tensión de su sugestionable entrada. Sorrento creyó volverse de piedra ígnea durante el corto rato que aquél lo atizó sin reparos, pero supuso que debía sentirse agradecido por las inesperadas atenciones, la dedicada preparación. Lo hubiera predicho mucho más egoísta e impulsivo.

No, "predicho" no. Eso implicaría que se lo había imaginado previamente.

¿Pero no había ido ahí por esto, después de todo? ¿Para _descubrirlo_? En su mente retumbaban rotundas negativas. Se resistía a reconocerlo… Simplemente insultaba a la lógica el que pudiese sentirse atraído por algo que ni siquiera conocía.

El misterio lo tocó sin restricciones. El misterio lo sedujo arteramente. Y se le antojaba ese nombre para él porque incluso si podía ver su faz y reconocerlo humano y particularmente hermoso, continuaba siendo alguien inasequible, incomprensible, distante, ajeno a la realidad de Atlantis.

Pero fue cuando el misterio se fundió en él que comenzó a entenderlo. Sorrento se sintió cómplice, porque no apartaba la mirada del rostro enrojecido y extasiado, exigente y angustioso, y había mucho que leer en las tensas líneas, y aún más en los profundos ojos donde juraba ver tifones. Sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, sintió que secretos sin forma se le eran compartidos en cada quemante roce de piel, en cada firme y malditamente acertada embestida, en cada ruido pasional sin aparente significado.

Un mareo persistente y extrañamente delicioso se apoderó de él. Sorrento se imaginó flagelado por torbellinos oceánicos, como los que lo trajeron al fondo marino en un azaroso atardecer austriaco.

Sorrento echaba de menos la superficie, la vida sin problemas y la familia gentil que validaron su existencia antes de que Poseidón lo reclamara. El destino como General Marino le causaba un comprensible temor, una melancolía inherente al poder que se le había sido otorgado, porque para un soldado como él sólo quedaba la espera de una muerte prematura…

Se consideraba fiel, pero no planeaba seguir ciegamente a nadie. Mucho menos a este hombre sin nombre que castigaba su fisgón atrevimiento con caricias exaltadas que lo sostenían en un estado intermitente de atolondramiento. Dragón Marino estaba hambriento, sediento, avaro. No había conocido presa que lo atizara así en mucho tiempo.

Sorrento había irrumpido en su profunda soledad, en su sagrado descanso, y ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos. Tendría que sosegar a la bestia despertada.

Sorrento dibujó en el lienzo de su mente al monstruo mitológico arrasando mares, azotándose contra la sirena temeraria que se atrevió a cantarle, en fútil esperanza de que su melodía hipnótica aplacara la bravura de aquél y lo convirtiera quizás en un ser apacible, en una criatura pelágica más que sólo quedara con inocentes intenciones de habitar en su mundo submarino armoniosamente, en lugar de destruirlo.

Sus jadeantes labios recibieron a otros, impetuosos y necesitados, que requerían de él cosas que no entendía. Y en ese beso, insaciable e imposible de satisfacer, se reveló con claridad la carencia colosal que Dragón Marino padecía.

Sorrento sintió una especie de compasión hacia él, un incomprensible e irrefrenable impulso de consolarlo de alguna manera por lo que fuera que lo atribulaba.

Con ambas manos asió gordos mechones de cabello índigo. Tiró de ellos, y sus piernas envolvieron en medida de lo posible la anatomía vecina, y sus vértebras se proclamaron de plastilina cuando arqueó el cuerpo hasta que dolió para sentir a su piel resbalar contra la del otro, inconmovible ante el ardor de sus poros. Sus manos se mudaron a la ancha espalda para fortalecer el apresamiento.

Dragón Marino gimió atareado y se hundió en él con renovado ímpetu. Sorrento se estremeció y algo así como un lloriqueo fue sofocado por los incandescentes labios del mayor. Selló sus párpados, se despegó de esa boca asfixiante y volteó hacia un lado para evitar un reencuentro. Expulsó entonces temblorosos clamores al aire cálido y enrarecido de esa habitación, esa guarida del monstruo. No se detuvo a sentirse abochornado por la intensa sinceridad de sus vocalizaciones. Quería dejarlas impresas en el centro auditivo del cerebro del otro; sonidos de los que no sería capaz de olvidarse jamás, sinfonía que lo torturaría cada noche a partir de la actual, recordándole —incluso si lo mataba después de esto— que alguien había descubierto su secreto. Quizás no a gran detalle, pero la desolación añeja que habitaba en su mirada había quedado expuesta, y al menos por una noche había sido vulnerable; frágil aun en su papel físico dominante.

Famélico y voraz, Dragón Marino lo consumió. Sorrento se sintió inyectado de esa ansiedad indefinible que acosaba a aquél. Una dosis diminuta, pero suficiente para mantenerlo inquieto de por vida.

Todo lo que Sorrento era finalizó al unísono de un gemidito agudo y sostenido al que sus cuerdas vocales abrazaron por valiosos y agridulces momentos de engañosa fugacidad. El trabajo redoblado de sus pulmones no se recompuso de inmediato. Siguió sintiéndose falto de oxígeno incluso si su cuerpo se recuperaba de la previa tirantez, tornándose lánguido; sus músculos rendidos, sin atreverse a nuevos esfuerzos.

Pero Dragón Marino no estaba listo todavía. No quería estarlo. Sorrento podía escuchar la desesperación en sus bufidos, sentirla en el apresamiento mortal de los intransigentes dedos sobre su cadera, y más que nada en el modo presuroso pero errático en que continuaba azorando sus sensibilizadas profundidades.

—Nng… ¡ah!— Casi sintió ganas de abrazarlo cuando lo percibió resignándose a un efímero clímax que sabía que odiaría.

Y cuando todo hubo acabado, mientras triviales ondas de electricidad todavía lo recorrían, Dragón Marino se sostuvo en el lecho con ambas manos y observó concienzudamente al joven de cabellera violácea. Y Sorrento abrió sus ojos de curioso color y le devolvió la mirada sin irresolución. El sudor ardiente de Dragón Marino escurrió desde distintos puntos del afilado rostro; sólo algunas gotitas que provocaron en el menor un par de escalofríos.

Después de analizar prolongadamente las encendidas llamas fucsias que coloreaban los irises de Sorrento, Dragón Marino resopló transmitiendo cansancio y mortificación. Cerró los ojos agotadamente y se tumbó a su lado. Sorrento estudió cada momento de la rápida acción, y luego, las simples particularidades que constituyeron la pérdida de consciencia del mayor.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire, saboreando el triunfo tardío, un triunfo que cargaba mucha acidez. Había conseguido su objetivo. Había estudiado a Dragón Marino en su hábitat natural, al descubierto. No podía aspirar a más.

Se marchó.

A la mañana siguiente, Sorrento estaba en su puesto, obediente y cumplidor. Ya se encontraba esperando afuera, portando su elegante Escama, para cuando el General de Dragón Marino realizara la ronda del día, aunque se demoró un poco más de lo usual en aparecer. Pero cuando lo hizo, no decepcionó. Era el mismo retrato arrogante de todos los días.

—Siren— saludó lacónico.

—Dragón Marino. — Sorrento inclinó la frente de manera discreta. Sus manos acariciaron con desinterés la flauta que había estado tocando tranquilamente.

El pelilargo lo cateó de pies a cabeza. Sorrento no se alteró por el análisis, pero se sorprendió al ver que el Comandante se retiraba el casco que le había estado ensombreciendo el rostro.

Y hablaron de lo mismo de siempre, y tan poco como siempre. Un breve chequeo para asegurar que las cosas estuvieran en orden, que el plan marchase en la dirección trazada. Y se despidieron con la ensayada formalidad que era de costumbre, y Sorrento volvió a soplar delicadamente creando deíficas eufonías con su flauta. Y Dragón Marino se marchó con el caminar señorial y firme que era característico de él.

A Kasa de Lymnades no se le volvió a ver aventurándose a deshoras en el área norte del mar Atlántico, y ciertamente a Sorrento de Siren tampoco. Sin embargo, el Dragón Marino, cazador nocturno, se aficionó a adentrarse en las aguas del océano complementario al propio.

La zona no era totalmente desconocida pero había descubierto nuevas profundidades en ella, donde la penumbra no resultaba tan inquietante como en sus propios dominios. En la inexplorada hondonada, la dulce falta de silencio ensordecía a su oquedad interna.

Ahí le esperaba un nuevo tipo de presa tentadora y escurridiza que devorar, un cántico apacible al cual atender. Una mirada que contrastaba abismalmente con aquella otra de la que buscaba olvidarse. Con su caliente matiz, ésta no le recordaba a insondables mares; le hacía imaginar infiernos merecidos.

Se iría a pique.

**/./**

**Fin**


End file.
